


Written in the Stars

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Sure, she is a little quirky, but Neville thinks that Luna is the prettiest girl that he has ever seen. He knows that she is the perfect girl for him. Separately, they are the misfits of their Houses, but together they could be somethingmagical!





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN) in the [harrypotter_noncanon_ships](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/harrypotter_noncanon_ships) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sure, she is a little quirky, but Neville thinks that Luna is the prettiest girl that he has ever seen. He knows that she is the perfect girl for him. Separately, they are the misfits of their Houses, but together they could be something _magical!_
> 
> ~~~~~  
> Just a few notes:
> 
> If you write to this prompt, I would LOVE to have it gifted to me! ;)
> 
> I love strong and confident characters (even though I can see Neville being shy and uncertain in this one), positive F/M romance, lighthearted banter, and happy (or hopeful) endings.
> 
> I am not a fan of excessive drama or darkness!
> 
> Please keep the story at a Teen+ or below rating.  
> Therefore, please do not include anything explicit: sex, violence, etc...  
> (General references to these scenarios are fine, though!)
> 
> Thank you!

Neville didn’t know what to do. He’s had a crush on Luna for as long as he could remember. He just loves everything about her, from her luminescent blonde hair, to her bright blue eyes, all the way down to her silly sense of fashion and her unique view of the world. He’s never really had a problem talking to her, it’s just the asking out part he always seems to get stuck at.

His friends make fun of him, but Neville just shakes them off. As if _they’ve_ had any success asking out girls. Okay, Harry and Ginny didn’t count, but what was everyone else's excuse?

Neville shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Luckily, he was in Herbology, a subject he excels in and therefore could escape off into dreamland and not really miss anything. He continued to tend to his Snargaluff, as he half paid attention to the professor and half daydreamed about his long term crush.

~

Luna always sat next to Neville during Charms class. It was one of the few classes they shared together, and they found they highly enjoyed each other's company. Neville was quiet, offering up bits of conversation now and then. Mostly though, he just listened to Luna talk. He loved the sound of her voice, could listen to it for hours on end. She talked about the most oddest things, but what others would find crazy, he found intriguing, and he often asked her lots of questions.

“People often get Doxy’s confused with Pixies, but Doxy’s are of a darker color and they lay eggs,” Luna was explaining.

“But what about fairies?”

“They lay eggs too, but their wings are what’s used mostly in potions. That and they make much prettier Christmas decorations than that of pixies or Doxy’s.”

Neville gave Luna a bright smile. “You know so much about magical creatures. It’s fascinating.”

“I get it mostly from my father. He’s really into traveling and doing research, it’s why he loves _The Quibbler_ so much. I think I’ll write for them one day, maybe even take over the company when he’s gone. I’d love to travel, and although I wouldn’t mind staying here, Nargles tend to hover, and it be nice to go out and see the world for a change,”

Neville agreed. He wanted to continue on in his Herbology studies, and he’d too like to travel around the world and find new and fascinating things. Luna seemed to sense it too, something else she was really good at. “Maybe we could travel the world together. I’m sure you’d find lots of amazing plants to observe.”

Neville smiled at the idea. “We could make our own research team. We could call ourselves _Magical Herbologists_ or _Herbolology Magizoologists_. Something like that.”

Luna giggled. “I like both those ideas. We could even get a Runespoor sidekick,”

Neville gave an unsure smile. “What’s a Runespoor?”

“Oh! It’s a three headed snake, of course,” she said. “It’s got orange and black stripes, and is about six to seven feet tall, very useful for…” and then she was off again, and Neville listened absorbently, taking in every single word she said. She was so passionate, the way she talked about the things she cared so much about, it almost took his breath away. Her eyes lit up, and she wore the brightest smile.

It made Neville’s insides twist and turn with butterflies.

~

Neville was walking Luna back to her tower after dinner ended. The two had caught up with each other while exiting out of the Great Hall and had decided to take the long way, just talking amongst themselves about anything and everything, from their Potions test that day to whether or not they thought the stars in the sky could correctly foretell the future.

“I think they give us little hints,” Luna said. “Nothing is ever set in stone, but I’d like to think that whenever you look up there, they’re giving you some sort of guidance. Helps me to not feel so alone all the time.”

Neville nodded, walking beside her at a slow pace. “Yeah, I can see why you’d say that. But, you’re not alone. You’ve got other Ravenclaw friends, don’t you?”  
“Well, sure, but most of them just make fun of me and hide my shoes,” she said in this whimsical sort of way, almost as if it was as normal as breathing that people steal and hide her possessions on a regular basis.

Neville frowned. “Oh. Well, you’ve got me and Ginny. That’s not too bad.”

Luna smiled. “No, I like you both very much.”

Neville blushed at that. “Speaking of, you should come with me into Hogsmeade tomorrow.”

Luna looked thoughtful as they rounded a corner and up a flight of stairs. “I don’t see why not. I’ve finished all of my homework for the week, and there shouldn’t be too many Billywigs flying around this time of year.”

Neville smiled. “Brilliant. It’ll probably just be the two of us though. I think Ginny has plans tomorrow, and I’m sure the rest of the Gryffindors will be doing something anyways. They don’t usually tell me what they have planned until after we all somehow end up in detention.”

Luna laughed, and it made Neville’s heart swell. “I don’t mind, I enjoy your company.” she said as they finally reached the common room door. It spoke a riddle, to which Luna was quiet for quite some time, before uttering an answer, causing the door to swing open.

Neville turned to say one last goodbye. “I’ll just meet you at the front entrance hall tomorrow then? After breakfast,”

Luna nodded smiling. “Yes, I’ll be there. I’m quite excited for our date, I’ve been wondering when you’d get around to asking me, but I’m glad you’ve finally found some Gryffindor courage,” she said, patting his shoulder, before turning around and entering through the portrait hole.

Neville was stuck standing there looking starstruck. “ _Date?_ ” but it was too late. Luna was gone, and Neville was left feeling more confused than ever.

~

Neville went to sleep that night, the thought of going on a date with Luna both terrifying and yet exciting. He hadn’t _meant_ for it to be a date, but Luna had said yes anyways, so what was the point in trying to change their plans? Besides, he didn’t want to hurt Luna’s feelings by telling her it wasn’t a date and making her think that he doesn’t have feelings for her.

The next morning after breakfast, Neville met up with Luna, and after Filch checked their permission slips, the two made their way into the town with the rest of the school. Once in town, Luna surprisingly took the lead, grabbing Neville’s hand and leading him this way and that. First, they went and got butterbeers as everyone usually did all their shopping first, the Three Broomsticks was almost completely deserted, and so they enjoyed their warm beverages and continued to throw out names for their Magizoologist/Herbologist team.

After they drained their drinks, Luna once again took Neville’s hand, and they went to Honeydukes, where Neville insisted he buy all of Luna’s candy, to which she rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek, much to Neville’s surprise. After they left the candy shop, Neville lead them over to the Weasley’s joke shop, where they talked to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, before going their separate ways again. They bought some more school supplies, and then headed back to the Three Broomsticks.

They found a booth off to the side where they could talk amongst themselves without people staring at them. Neville scooted over to one side, and Luna sat on the other. “Okay, what about _Magical Zoo Herbologists_?” Neville asked.

Luna giggled. “Not quite, but closer. _Herbal Zoologists_ , maybe?”

Neville laughed, and then, deciding to be bold, said. “This has been a good first date.”

Luna smiled brightly. “I’m glad you think so, even if you don’t consider this to be one.”

Neville’s smile faltered. “What do you —”

“Last night, you were surprised when I said this was a date. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable —”

“What? I’m not uncomfortable! I’ve been meaning to ask you out for months! I’m _glad_ you called it a date last night, or else I probably never would have got up the courage to do so. Although, now that we’ve successfully gone on our first date, I would like to properly ask you out on a second one.”  
Luna smiled warmly at Neville. “If you insist.”

Neville reached across the table and took Luna’s hand, gently squeezing it in his own. “Will you go out with me next Saturday? Don’t tell anyone, but the Gryffindors are planning a party up in the Room of Requirement. I overheard Ron, Katie, Dean, and Harry talking about it the other night in the common room.”

“Sure, but, you sure this isn’t going to be another one of those instances where you somehow unknowingly get sent to detention?”

Neville laughed. “I’m sure. Besides, it’ll be fun.”

Luna only smiled, squeezing Nevilles hand back. They continued conversation until it was time to head back to the castle. The two never unlinked their hands.

~

Word spreads around fast in the castle, and soon everyone knew that Neville and Luna were an item. It was weird, Neville wasn’t used to being the center of attention. He had people coming up to him asking him all sorts of questions like “how did it happen?” “how long have you liked Loony Luna?” “ _why_ do you like Loony Luna?” to which he would reply that she is indeed _not_ loony and to back off before he hexed them.

Okay, he didn’t threaten to hex them, but he did let them know that Luna was just as sane as anyone else he’s ever met, and to kindly stop calling her that. He did however mention that if he found out who was taking her belonging and hiding them, they would have to deal with a _very_ unhappy Neville.

That seemed to be a bigger threat than hexing them.

Luna was grateful though, as it seemed people were now less likely to pick on her. Of course, Ginny _actually did_ hex some boys who had been making fun of her in class. Neville was grateful for friends like Ginny. Actually, most of his year were quite happy for him.

“You _finally_ got it in you to ask out Luna!” Ron celebrated one night in their dorm room.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, now if only we could get _you_ to ask out Hermione!”

Ron blushed. “Whatever, this isn’t about me,”

Harry laughed. “Come on Ron, he’s got a point. We thought you’d ask Hermione out before Neville asked Luna out,”

“Says the guy dating my sister!”

“Hey, we were talking about me?” Neville joked, causing the room to laugh. “Besides, we all know Hermione is going to have to be the one to ask Ron here out,” that got the whole room to start rolling over in a fit of giggles.

Neville was happy for the support though. He loved his friends, and he…

Well, he loved Luna.

There was no sense in denying it. He loved her, and hoped that maybe one day he’d find the courage to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am _so_ sorry this took so long to write!! I had started it, and then I didn't like the ending/thought maybe I should keep it going, and then I ended up just leaving it and forgetting about it completely. Cut to me about an hour ago bored out of my mind and looking through old documents to see if I can find some writing inspiration and I find this!! I literally whooped with joy! :) so I reread it, edited it, and here it is! I _really_ hope you like it, and again, I'm so sorry it took this long.


End file.
